Adiós
by Kini-chan
Summary: Songfic Kouichi se despide de la persona que ama (posible Shonen-ai) XD Este fic no tiene pies ni cabeza y puede interpretarse como ustedes quieran (¿o no?) :P ¡¡Review! More Kouichi fics!


¡Hi! ¿Cómo están n_n? Yo, aquí de nuevo, con mis locuras (y, créanme, esto sí es una locura XD) Bueno, como por lo visto, no hay muchos fics de Kouichi en español ¡__¡, pues, yo hago este n_n, que vendría siendo algo así como un apartado inspirado en el fic de "**_Amor en la oscuridad_**" O sea, si ya leíste ese fic, sabrás a qué me refiero, si no, ¡no tendrás ni idea de a quien le dedican esta canción XD! Aunque, puedes leer tranquilamente e imaginarte a otro personaje (que por cierto... mmm... no, nada :P), eso sí, warning de posible shonen ai (chico-chico), aunque, como te digo, puedes leer tranquilamente sin problemas XD.

_Kouichi Kimura no me pertenece, es de Akiyoshi Hongo, el otro personaje, bueno... ¡tampoco es mío XD! La canción es de la Oreja de Van Gogh, así que tampoco es mía, se llama "**Adiós**" (Cute, kawai *¬*), y puede ser más trágica de lo que pongo aquí, pero, créanme, no sirvo mucho para el angst ñ_ñ'_

Enjoy this crazy fic XDDD!!!

Atte: Kini-chan

**+~*_ ADIÓS _*~+**

Despierto.

Creo que ha llegado el momento. Tengo que irme ahora. El avión que va hacia mi casa partirá pronto. Japón. Hace tiempo que no visito a mi madre, me pregunto como estará. Siempre me ha sobreprotegido, lo malo es que yo suelo ser muy desagradecido con esas atenciones. Me gusta pensar que soy un espítitu libre que sigue las órdenes de su corazón. Sí, aunque no lo parezca, no me gusta que me ordenen... aunque detesto estar sólo. Cosa rara, quien me viera siempre así, aislado de todos, jamás pensaría que detesto la soledad. Pero me da miedo... porque la conozco demasiado bien.

Trato de levantarme, pero... mmhmm... la verdad me cuesta mucho trabajo dejar la cama. Sobre todo porque estás tú a mi lado...

Puedo escuchar tu respiración pausada, fue una noche agitada, ¿no? Me río para mis adentros.

No sabes cuántas ganas tengo de volver a tocarte, posar mis labios sobre los tuyos y demostrarte cuánto te amo, una y otra vez. Pero no quiero despertarte, prefiero dejar una nota de despedida. Sabes que siempre he sido malo para decir adiós.

Y es que detesto dejarte así, pero tengo obligaciones en mi hogar, un hermano que me espera. Han sido muchos años separados, ¿sabes? Siempre sentía que me faltaba algo y me encuentro con que tengo un hermano gemelo, casi suena de película, ¿cierto? Sí, a ti también se te hizo curiosa la historia cuando la oíste, creo que no pudiste evitar reírte y decir que yo era un chico con mucha suerte por haber encontrado la mitad que me faltaba.

Que yo no era como tú...

Sé que lo que querías era alagarme, pero no me gusta que te menosprecies. No hay nadie más especial que tú en el mundo para mí. Porque, en eso te equivocas, Kouji no es la mitad que me falta. Eres tú.

Siempre a mi lado, apoyándome a pesar de lo que dijeran los demás, sonriendo para mí de una manera especial a pesar de tu tímidez, porque te sonrojas muy fácil, ¿lo sabías? Pienso que es una de las cosas más tiernas sobre ti.

Bien, suficiente, ahora sí me levanto de la cama y empiezo a vestirme, procuro no hacer ruido, pero, ayyy, tienes el sueño tan ligero.

Puedo ver tus ojos abriéndose, tu cuerpo moviéndose a ese ritmo tan característico en ti, movimientos que para mí son poesía, son arte, son todo.

- Kouichi...

Mi nombre en tus labios, melodía. Me encanta como dices mi nombre con ese acento extrajero, se oye tan especial.

- Me tengo que ir.

Miras hacia la cama, como si buscaras algo. Pero, ya sé descifrarte, sé que te inunda la tristeza y que no quieres enfrentarme con ese gesto en el rostro. Sé que eso te incomoda muchísimo y lo respeto.

Estoy a una lado de la cama y tú te incorporas en ella. Me enfrentas al fin.

No decimos nada, creo que las palabras entre nosotros siempre han estado de más.

- Llegando a mi casa te llamo por teléfono, ¿sí? - te digo, rompiendo el silencio con una frase algo estúpida, pero sabes que a veces digo cosas así para tranquilizarte.

Asistes con la cabeza, autómaticamente. Cielos, no quiero verte llorar...

Me acerco a ti y te abrazo, firme, pero suavemente...

**_Tengo que irme ya_**

**_Abrázame_**

**_Nada más llegar_**

**_Te llamaré_**

Puedo sentir tus lágrimas empapando mi camisa, y puedo escucharte, aunque te esfuerzes con llorar en silencio. Siempre te quieres ver más fuerte... ¿pero qué no eres ya lo suficientemente fuerte?

Te aferras a mí, aunque no te quieres mostrar débil, tus movimientos te delantan, me sujetas fuerte, como si nunca quisieras soltarme.

No me lastimas físicamente, pero me destrozas el corazón. Haces que desee quedarme para siempre contigo, besarte de nuevo, amarte, quedarnos así para siempre. Pero sabes que eso no puede ser.

Yo tengo mis obligaciones y tú las tuyas. Hay un mundo entero que nos separa por ahora.

Aunque, no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de botar todo a la basura y aferrarme a ti también, acariciarte, declararte un poema de amor... Je, je, no es mi estilo, sabes que soy un bruto para decir cosas tiernas.

Sí, prefiero ir al grano, y tú siempre me reclamas por eso. Que debo de disfrutar el viaje y no desesperarme por no llegar al destino.

Siempre has tenido tanta paciencia conmigo.

Después de todo, como tú dices, no somos tan distintos. La soledad ha marcado mucho nuestras vidas, pero me parece increíble como eso puede afectar a las personas de diferente manera.

Definitivo, todo depende del enfoque y de quién sea la persona.

Argh... de nuevo, estoy pensado demasiado. El avión se va a ir sin mí.

- Me tengo que ir - te repito.

Te separas de mí y me miras con tus ojos bañados en lágrimas. Me parece bastante raro que no las limpies. Las dejas ahí... ¿me estás chantajeando?

- Vamos, vuélvete a acostar, aún es muy temprano.

Niegas dulcemente con tu cabeza.

Me incorporo para dejarte en la cama. Ya no quiero volver la mirada, sé que voy a querer quedarme y eso no debe ser.

- Duérmete - te vuelvo a pedir, aunque ya no puedo ver la expresión de tu rostro.

**_Déjame marchar_**

**_No llores más_**

**_Túmbate otra vez_**

**_Te dormirás_**

Camino hacia la puerta.

No puedo evitarlo, me sigues dando vueltas en la cabeza. Tienes ese hechizo especial sobre mi persona.

Me pones como un loco, puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo, pero no lo haces. Siempre te quedas ahí, escuchando, sonriendo, mírando. ¿Es que sabes que me gusta ser el centro de tu atención?

Debes conocer a mis compañeros, casi siempre soy el solitario del grupo, casi nunca hablo, mis interacciones sociales no son de las mejores.

Pero contigo soy tan diferente. Me río, bromeo, brinco de aquí a  allá, te intimido, ¿verdad? Je, je, es que tu carácter tímido me vuelve alguien así, me encanta verte reírte de mis tonterías, o, más bien, siempre te has reído conmigo.

Incluso amo verte con ese gesto enfadado cuando dices que me paso a veces con mis comentarios, incluso cuando dices que no debo de hablar tanto.

Mis amigos te dicen que estás mal, que yo siempre estoy callado y apartado e, incluso te dicen que soy la criatura más rara del planeta, con el carácter más cambiante que existe, porque igual salto de alegría a como lloro de tristeza.

Pero creo que tú me conoces mucho mejor que ellos, aún y cuando es de menos tiempo. Tú sabes mis temores y mis alegrías.

Tú eres la luz de mis días más oscuros. Tú eres quien me recuesta en sus piernas y acaricia mi cabello diciendo que todo se pondrá bien justo cuando lo necesito. Sé que es difícil para ti decir que todo está bien. No eres pesimista, pero tampoco te distingues por ver el vaso medio lleno.

Apoyo mis dedos en el marco de la puerta y acomodo mi gorra azul. Ya fue suficiente de melancolías... necesito irme ya de aquí, si no, saltaré sobre ti, estoy seguro.

- Adiós, amor...

Eso me cayó como balde de agua fría. Tu voz deslizándose en cada miembro de mi cuerpo, entrelazando mis sentimientos, obligándome a llorar.

**_Te he dejado atrás_**

**_Y pienso en ti_**

**_Oigo "Adiós amor"_**

**_Caer sobre mí_**

Pero quiero irme.

Tengo que irme, ¿me entiendes?

Sí, ya sé, que si vuelvo el rostro me encontraré con tu cara bañada en lágrimas. Y no quiero verte así.

Además, me encontraré con tus labios temblando suavemente, como si tuvieran frío, tus brazos entrecruzados, esa es tu manera de autoprotegerte del mundo.

Esa inseguridad que tanto trabajo me está costando quitarte.

Pero, no sé, tal vez me guste que tengas ese defecto, así puedo presumir que yo te cuido, aunque en realidad sea totalmente lo contrario.

Sé que no resistiré y te tomaré por los hombros para besarte, una, dos, tres... ¡muchas veces! Jamás me canso de hacerlo. Besar tu rostro, tus párpados, volver a tu boca... seguir con tu cuello...

Ejem, ¿cuándo se salió esto de lógica?

Perdón, es que me gustas demasiado, espero que lo entiendas.

Me gusta sentir tu cuerpo contra el mío, tibio, calentando mi frío ser, pasando un poco de energía vital a mi espíritu, danzando al ritmo que la vida nos toque, sea cual sea.

No puedo escapar a tus encantos, a tu persona, sólo eso.

Eres irresistible para mí.

Desde la primera vez que te conocí supe que había algo especial en ti que me atraía demasiado. Tus ojos viéndome de una manera, tratando de estudiarme.

Siempre con ese gesto callado... con tu cara llena de tristeza disimulada, tu rostro lleno de dolor, hasta a veces de rabia en contra de la vida, por haber sido tan cruel contigo.

No me mientas.

No me digas que gracias a mí cambiaste tu forma de ver el mundo, porque tú hiciste eso en mí, no yo... ¿yo hice eso por ti? No... el sólo pensarlo me hace sonrojar...

¡Cielos! Necesito abrazarte.

Ya no lo soporto más...

**_Yo quiero irme de aquí_**

**_No puedo escapar_**

**_Necesito volverte a abrazar_**

Me doy la vuelta rápidamente.

Sí, exacto, estás llorando, pero ahora sí tratas de disimular. Pero no puedes. Verme te ha hecho pedazos la voluntad y vuelves a soltar pequeñas lágrimas.

Oh, lo siento, perdón, perdón... a veces soy tan estúpido.

Pero no puedo evitarlo.

Sí, me lanzo, voy a abrazarte de nuevo. Perdón, perdón.

Te entregas al llanto. Lo siento, lo siento.

No quiero lastimarte. Perdóname, perdóname.

Estrecho tu cintura entre mis brazos, queriendo ofrecerte el poco calor humano que te puedo regalar. Rodeas mi cuello con los tuyos. Empiezo a tararear una canción que tú conoces bien. Te ríes a pesar de las lágrimas.

Quiero tranquilizarte, quiero que sepas que siempre estaré contigo aunque no esté a tu lado todo el tiempo.

Que no importa cuánta distancia nos separe, que siempre estaré contigo, estrechándote muy dulcemente, cantándote tonterías al oído, diciendo las cosas cursis que no tienen sentido para la poesía en general, pero que tanto dices que te gustan.

No llores.

Lo que más me duele es verte llorar, sobre todo porque sé que soy el causante de esas lágrimas que ensombrecen tus brillantes ojos.

Me empiezo a mecer de un lado a otro, como si bailaramos, tal vez con ese movimiento pueda hacer que tu corazón deje de latir tan rápido.

Te pido que cierres los ojos y que me veas así.

No, más bien, quiero que me sientas, que sientas que siempre voy a estar contigo a pesar de todo.

**_Ven_**

**_Cálmate_**

**_No llores más_**

**_Si cierras los ojos verás_**

**_Que sigo junto a ti_**

Te abrazo con más fuerza, te atraigo más hacia mí.

Quiero sentir la cálidez de tu cuerpo inundando el mío.

Te apoyas en mi pecho, dejándote llevar por mis movimientos, tal y como te gusta hacerlo siempre que yo finjo que bailamos en uno de esos bailes colectivos que tanto detestas.

Porque te gusta que te guíe cuando bailamos solitariamente, pero te intimidas cuando hay más gente viéndonos. Te sonrojas por completo y te escondes tras de mí, pidiendo al intruso algo de privacía.

Te ves tan dulce haciendo eso. Pidiendo privacidad para los dos.

Quiero que sepas que no me iré sin besar tu rostro una vez más. Que acariciaré tu rostro, dibujado tu cara con mis dedos. Como quisiera que dejaras de llorar.

Ya no sé qué más hacer... pero es bueno que te desahogues. Sé que tienes muchos sentimientos reprimidos, ira, miedo, terror, dolor... es bueno que te desahogues, pero preferiría que lo hicieras te otra manera que te lastimara menos y que no te dejara en ese estado tan lamentable.

No malentiendas, sigues siendo la criatura más hermosa del planeta para mí, pero no quiero verte sufrir, ya ha sido demasiado para ambos, para ti y para mí.

Quiero beberme esas lágrimas de dolor y convertirlas a una sonrisa, eso es lo que más me gusta de ti. Tu linda y dulce sonrisa, iluminando todo el lugar, iluminando mi vida y mi corazón.

Y eso hago, beso una de tus mejillas, muy suavemente, tal vez sientas confusión. Como tú dices, suelo ser muy brusco para demostrar ese tipo de gestos simples, pero trato de verme lo más dulce posible, espero que te guste la idea.

Me ves a los ojos, parece que captaste eso... que sabes que tengo tantas ganas de iniciar alguna aventura tormentosa en lugar de hacer este momento sólo de pequeños gestos de amistad y no del amor ardiente que siento por ti.

Pero quiero que entiendas... que la vida es así, cambiante, caprichosa, que tal vez no nos destina el mismo paradero, tal vez ni siquiera estemos en el mismo país por mucho tiempo.

Pero esa es la vida, viene, va... pero siempre deja algo a cambio...

**_Que no me iré sin besar_**

**_Una de esas lágrimas_**

**_Que van desde tu cara al mar_**

**_La vida viene, va_**

**_Y se va_**

Pero ya es el tiempo.

Ahora estoy fuera de tu casa. Tu país es tan diferente el mío. El clima, sobre todo... pero, a pesar de lo gris del ambiente, no puedo evitar pensar en tu rostro, lo que hace que la luz llegue a mí por un instante.

Aunque... siento que me quiero morir.

Sí, unos cuantos segundos sin ti y ya me hace daño... ¿cómo soportaré el tiempo que debemos de estar separados? Me muerdo el labio inferior.

Y no me decido a caminar.

O, a llamar a un taxi.

Siento que esto no debió ser así, pero te pedí que no me acompañaras hasta la salida.

No lo soportaría.

Sí, de nuevo con mis tonteras, aventaría mi maleta lejos, muy lejos y me lanzaría sobre ti ahí en el pasto, sin importarme realmente nada.

Pensarás que soy un salvaje... y, sobretodo... ¿cómo me llama mi hermano? Sí, un "calenturiento" Ja, ja, qué descripción más graciosa, pero hasta yo mismo me doy miedo a veces.

Pero... ¿te doy miedo?

Recuerdo que siempre me dices que te asusto. Ay, lo siento. Pero, ya te dije, no lo puedo evitar. Estoy completamente enamorado de ti.

Además, soy un celoso de primera, quiero tenerte sólo para mí... lo siento si eso te molestó alguna vez, pero me es muy difícil compartirte con alguien más.

¡Quiero que seas sólo para mí! Ya sé, soy un ridículo, no me lo tienes que decir.

Qué mal... ahora estoy deprimido.

Me imagino cómo has de estar tú, eres tan sensible. Lo sé, porque cuando no estoy te entregas al llanto y al dolor. ¿Acaso crees que no me he dado cuenta? Claro que lo sé, no soy tan tonto.

Aunque... ahora lloras por mí, no sólo por las injusticias de la vida... ¿o acaso esto mismo será una injusticia? No lo sé.

No soporto esto... saber que estás llorando, pero que no puedo hacer nada por ahora... Que no puedo tomarte en mis brazos y dejar que los días se pasen así, los dos unidos, así, sin otra preocupación más que besarnos y querernos mucho.

¡Qué simple es mi deseo, ¿verdad?! Oh... quisiera que te rieras con ese rostro que refleja toda la pena que has de sentir si te digo esto...

Quisiera que pudieras leer mi mente en estos momentos.

**_Salgo del portal_**

**_Quiero morir_**

**_Tú en la habitación_**

**_Llorando por mí_**

Me haces la persona más feliz del mundo.

El sólo tenerte a mi lado me llena de una felicidad que no se alcanza a explicar con palabras.

Cuando te recargas en mi pecho y te duermes así nada más, como si los movimientos de mi respiración te arrullaran... ¿Es eso o es que mi plática es tan aburrida para ti?

Mmmhmmm... de acuerdo, no soy un genio, pero tampoco estoy como para que te duermas...

Je, je, perdón, creo que me empecé a enojar de nuevo. Ahora sonrío, recordando todo lo que hemos pasado juntos desde que nos conocimos.

¡Ah! Nuestro primer beso... inolvidable, único, mágico... Igual que todos los que le siguieron. Sí, cada instante contigo es único y especial, irrepetible.

Como nos tomamos de las manos y me dijiste que me querías. Sé que te costó mucho trabajo, pero fue encantador verte temblando de esa manera.

O cuando estuviste en mi cama por primera vez... de acuerdo... no, no es eso que piensas que estoy pensando... Fue tan suave dormir junto a tu cuerpo por primera vez. Y también fue tan inocente, acercarme a ti para poder sentirte de una manera más profunda. Es que siempre había pensado que eras de caracter frío y que te sacaba las palabras muy a la fuerza.

Me dí cuenta de que no era así cuando también te acurrucaste junto a mí.

Más acercado a lo que eras antes... según me han dicho.

Por eso quiero que me sientas a tu lado, debes de saber que siempre estaré contigo. Cuando estabas así conmigo me prometí que te cuidaría por siempre. Que jamás dejaría que nada ni nadie te lastimara otra vez, que jamás permitiría que por circunstancias de dolor llegaras a mi cama de nuevo.

Me prometí que cada vez que te abrazara iba a ser por el mero hecho de un sentimiento tan fuerte llamado amor. Que no iba a dejar que soportaras en silencio el dolor ya nunca más.

Que sabrías que siempre estaría contigo...

**_Tú me has hecho tan feliz_**

**_Que siempre estaré_**

**_A tu lado_**

**_Cuídando de ti_**

Miro la hora.

Estoy en el aeropuerto, sí, ya me decidí a irme. El taxista me preguntó que por qué me veía tan triste. Que si dejaba a mi gran amor en este mundo tan pequeño.

No pude evitar reírme, con cierta tristeza, por supuesto. Y me tallé con fuerza la cara. Sabes que odio que extraños me vean llorar. Pero soy un llorón, tú lo debes de saber bien.

Ahora sólo estoy esperando para subir al avión que nos separará millones de kilómetros otra vez. Ansío verte de nuevo, tocarte con mis temblorosas manos, acercar mis labios a lo tuyos y decirte todo lo que no te he dicho nunca por vergüenza, o tal vez por temor.

Quiero besarte de nuevo... Dios, estoy empezando a llorar, ¡rayos! No quiero que ninguna de estas personas vea que estoy derramando lágrimas.

Y tan sólo quiero verte junto a mí, sonriendo, diciéndome lo mucho que me quieres con tu rostro todo rojo, como cuando te pones cuando dices una verdad profunda de tu alma, de esas cosas que sé que te cuesta tanto compartir con alguien en el exterior.

Y me acuerdo de cómo te pusiste cuando mencioné a mi primera novia. No supe si te habías puesto triste... o, alguna otra cosa... Saber que no eras la primera persona en mi vida.

Pero, después creo que te diste cuenta de que siempre serías la única persona que de verdad me importaba, muy a pesar de todo lo que hubiera pasado en mi vida, o, incluso a pesar de lo que hubiera pasado en la tuya.

Sólo así, susurrando palabras tontas, diciendo que nos amabamos sin ton ni son. Espera, ese soy yo, quien dice que te ama una y otra vez, esperando un efecto similar. Pero tú sólo me sonríes y me dices que te parece imposible que alguien pueda amarte tanto. Pero yo sí lo hago, ¡lo juro! Podría bajarte la Luna y las estrellas y conseguirte cualquier cosa que me pidas con tal de verte feliz. Lo sé, todo esto está muy trillado ya, pero no puedo evitar decírtelo, no sé qué otra cosa pueda expresar el intenso amor que te tengo.

La salida está dada, el avión está por partir. Limpio mi cara de nuevo, aunque el llanto persiste en salir para delatarme. Si otra persona me vuelve a decir que si estoy perdido voy a gritar muy fuerte y decir que sí.

Pero que sólo yo me puedo volver a encontrar... claro, con tu ayuda.

Camino muy despacio hacia el lugar donde toman los boletos para el abordaje...

Quiero abrazarte... quiero tenerte...

- ¡Kouichi!

**_Ven_**

**_Cálmate_**

**_No llores más_**

**_Si cierras los ojos verás_**

**_Que sigo junto a ti_**

Volteo. ¿Eres tú?

No sé cómo te arreglas en tan poco tiempo y aún así te ves radiante. Con ese traje holgado que esconde tu  figura a la perfección.

Tu rostro está sonrosado, se nota que corriste para alcanzarme, lo siento.

- Te dije que no vinieras - te digo, tratando de sonar severo.

- Perdóname, es que no podía dejar que te fueras... sin darte esto.

Atrapas mi cabeza con tus manos y acercas tus labios a los míos. Me estás besando, siento como la sangre me sube al rostro.

Me dejas meter mi lengua en tu boca y saborearte, tal y como me gusta hacerlo. Estrecho tu cintura entre mis brazos, muy fuerte, no quiero soltarte.

Ya sé que la gente se nos ha de quedar viendo como si estuviéramos locos. No ha de ser normal para ellos ver a dos enamorados expresando su amor de esa manera tan intensa.

No sé cuánto tiempo duramos así, pero al fin nos separamos para respirar agitadamente. Tu rostro completamente rojo... el mío igual, puedo sentirlo.

Sonríes de nuevo, y me murmuras aldo así como un "perdón, no quería que te fueras así..."

La verdad, yo tampoco quería irme nada más así.

Te paras en la punta de tus pies para besar mi mejilla, eso hizo que me pusiera más rojo, ¿verdad?

- Kouichi, siempre estaré contigo - me dices, suavemente.

Igual yo, siempre estaré a tu lado, cuídando de ti, besando tus lágrimas cada vez que llores y diciéndote que todo estará bien a pesar de lo negro que esté el día... siempre habrá luz para ti y para mí.

**_Que no me iré sin besar_**

**_Una de esas lágrimas_**

**_Que van desde tu cara al mar_**

**_La vida viene, va_**

**_Y se va_**

Nuestros dedos están entrelazados... pero deben separarse, igual que nosotros.

Debemos dejarnos ir en este momento.

Acaricio tu suave rostro una vez más. Creo que ambos nos estamos esforzando mucho para no llorar otra vez, pero, siempre has sido tú quien mejor disimula.

- Cálmate - me susurras, como si yo fuera quien se queda, mientras tú te vas muy lejos.

Cierro los ojos. Quiero sentirte también, tú me vuelves a abrazar, mientras susurras palabras que no entiendo, probablemente en tu idioma natal... bueno, tú sabes que no sé mucho sobre eso.

Pero creo que es algo así "Para siempre estarás aquí en mi corazón". Qué dulce, no te resisto, sé que no me quisiste decir eso en japonés... ya sé que te da mucha pena, por eso las dijiste mientras te apoyabas en mí.

Te separas de mí, me vuelves a ver con tus radiantes y hermosos ojos, ¿cómo puedes verte así después de todo lo que te ha pasado? Siempre me sorprendes, siempre hay algo sobre ti que me llama la atención o que me hace revalidar todo lo que sé sobre ti.

Aparto algunos mechones de tu cabello que tapan tu rostro. Me sonríes. Quisiera saber qué pasa por tu mente, si de verdad me crees, si de verdad sientes tanto dolor como yo.

Pero debe ser así, es decir, sé que es así.

Tienes esa capacidad de esconder tus sentimientos para que las demás personas no se den cuenta de cómo te sientes, pero conmigo ese truco ya dejó de funcionar. Puedo leerte, y puedo saber todo acerca de lo que piensas con sólo verte. Tus movimientos, tus gestos, tus ojos te delatan ante mí.

Como te amo. Y no quiero dejarte nunca, nunca...

Pero, es la llamada, el avión ya está por irse.

Retiro mi mano de tu cara y me inclino para besarte con suavidad. Cierras los ojos, como queriendo grabar este momento para siempre en tu memoria.

Me incorporo, yo también quiero grabar este momento en mi memoria y guardarlo bajo llave como un tesoro invaluable, así como lo eres tú...

- Adiós...

- Nos vemos - dices, en un susurro, dándome esperanza. Siempre dándome ánimos.

- Sí, nos vemos - sonrío para ti, y tú me devuelves el gesto.

- Después de todo, estamos en el mismo mundo... esto no es un adiós...

**_Y ven_**

**_Cálmate_**

**_No llores más_**

**_Si cierras los ojos verás_**

**_Que sigo aquí_**

**_Junto a ti_**

Mis amigos me están esperando en el aeropuerto de Japón.

Estoy muy feliz de ver a mi hermano y a mis amigos de nuevo. Ellos me reciben con una sonrisa y me preguntan mil y un cosas sobre tu país.

Yo sólo sonrío y me dedico a contestar con paciencia cada una de sus interrogantes. También me sonríen y me dicen que tengo mucha suerte de haber encontrado a alguien como tú.

Incluso mi hermano lo dice ¡Mi hermano! Y eso que sé que tuvieron muchos problemas al principio.

- Estará bien - me dice Kouji, sonriendo - Siempre estás ahí...

Asisto, siempre estaré a tu lado, sin dudarlo un instante. Sabes que sólo te basta con pedirlo... y, ¿qué crees? Mi madre piensa que es buena idea que vaya a tu país de nuevo. ¡Sí! Y tal vez sea pronto, ¿quién sabe? Podría empezar la escuela allá... mhm... aunque no me gusta nada tu idioma, pero por ti aprenderé lo que sea.

Sé que estarás esperándome, justo como te lo pedí, con los ojos cerrados, debes saberlo, siempre estaré a tu lado. Estoy a tu lado en estos momentos. Siempre ahí.

Pero, ahora estoy en mi casa, con mi hermano, también él me ha extrañado mucho, aunque sabe que me haces falta. Además, las largas distancias entre país y país salen muy caras, a cada rato me lo dice.

Y, sabe también que iré a buscarte de nuevo, que iré a abrazarte, a besarte otra vez y, claro, ¡a quererte mucho!

Como lo dijiste.

Esto no significa adiós...

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

Owari!! Por fin :P. Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, me salí con la mía, ¡un songfic! (y cierta persona me decía que no se podía ¬_¬). ¡Ejem! Espero que les haya gustado, aunque sea un poco XD, la verdad, es, más que nada, un capricho mío, jua, jua, jua, es que me da un no sé qué que no haya fics de Kouichi en español ¡___¡ ¡¡A trabajar!! Aunque, he leído tanto que muchos opinan que Frontier no sirve T__T (Blasfe... perdón ñ_ñ), pero, bueno, cada quien sus gustos, y, es cierto, nada como Adventure o como 02, pero... Frontier es Frontier y Kouichi es demasiado kawai como para que se desaproveche ^_~. Como les dije, este fic se puede interpretar como deseen, ¡incluso! Pueden imaginarse ustedes como el personaje a quien Kouichi deja tan lejos (¡qué triste!) de todas maneras... ¿somos extrajeros para él o no? Ja, ja, ja ^.~.

Peroooo... si son tan curiosos y quieren saber en quién estaba pensando yo pongan este link en la dirección del Explorer  __o, fíjense en mi profile y seleccionen **Amor en la oscuridad**, aunque advierto que tal vez no les guste la idea XD ¡Igual! ¡Review! (Contestaré estos reviews en **Amor en la oscuridad**, por si a alguien le interesa XD)

¡Gracias por leer! Y... MORE FICS OFF KOUICHI, PLEASE!!! O, si no tendré que seguir escribiendo mis tonterías XD

Matta ne!!


End file.
